Fate
by Bellus Brit
Summary: Ian unexpectedly transfers to Amy's school, catching up after being apart for 3 years uncovers hidden feelings... The class trip to Paris totally changes the way Amy feels about Ian and she can't deny the fact that she might be in love with him. Meanwhile, Natalie gets to know Dan as a whole new person... Amy/Ian & Natalie/Dan
1. Her

Life was great for Amy and Dan Cahill, after they won the 39 clues, they could actually afford to forget about all the flaws in their lives. They kept in touch with only the Holts and lived under their Au Pair. Besides being rich, they lived pretty normal lives- until fate took Amy down an unexpected road...

* * *

3 years later*

Natalie POV

"Uck, I hate this!" Ian complained. After father disowned us and mother ended up in jail, we moved down to New Jersey where we were adopted. It was bad enough to have to go to school where nobody knows you, but the stupid school has these stupid cheap uniforms.

"Why are you complaining? Look at what I'M wearing!" I shouted. I don't know who he thinks he is to complain, I was the one wearing a PLAID skirt! I was also the one wearing POLYESTER! Life was pretty bad. It was a good thing that Ms. What's-her-name adopted us. Even though she lived in a small little condo, she still saved us from being fostered.

"Hurry up, or you'll be late!" said Ms. Still don't know her name.

"Coming!" Ian said.

Ms. Something- I should really right her name down- drove us to Oak Ridge High School. It was big, and it looked kind of new. It had 4 floors, and on the outside, it was blue, red, and white. I got out of the car and Ian followed, we made our way into the school and to the office.

"Hi, we're the Kabras," Ian said. The woman at the desk was old and wrinkly, but she had a nice shape for a grandma. She got up and pulled some papers from her desk, she gave us a map of the school and told us where each class was. Then she told us where our homerooms were.

Ian POV

YUCK! The women's breathe stinks! I was overjoyed when I got out of the office. The stench was stinging my eyes!

I could tell that I was kind of nervous; Natalie has been the closest person to me since we were adopted. It would be the first time that we would be separated. Even though it would only be for 6 hours a day, it would be nerve-wrecking. Thank heavens our lockers were beside each other! I got a blue one and she got a red. It matched the colours of the school. It also matched the cheerleader uniforms, blue, red, and white. I could tell Natalie was dying to become a cheerleader, she read that they were allowed to wear their cheerleading uniforms. The thin cotton was better than the gross polyester.

Something from the corner of my eye caught my attention and I turned to see an attractive girl walk but whole seemed to look way to familiar. The reddish hair, green eyes, pale but still peachy skin, and nice figure...

"Hey isn't that Amy?" asked Natalie, I didn't answer, instead I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She faced me and smiled, revealing perfect white pearls.

"Ian!" she beamed with surprise in her eyes.

"So it is you," I said while looking her up and down, she was wearing a_ cheerleading_ uniform.

"Yeah... what are you doing here?"

"Well, I go here. We just moved here. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Dan and I moved here after the clue hunt because the chances of us getting better scholarships are better here," she explained.

"Speaking of Dan, where is he?"

"Dan? I don't know, probably with his friends." She replied.

Then a tall guy with brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a green football sweater over his uniform came over.

"Who's he?" he asked her. He held out his hand and she took it without hesitation,

"Ian, this is Tyler, my boyfriend."

* * *

_"I swore I would forget you, but I guess I forgot to forget."_

_-Unknown._

* * *

A/N

I hope you guys like it. Please review! I usually update a lot, but I'm kind of sick and I have a lot of homework. But I'll try to update tomorrow.

2012: So it's been awhile since I've updated... a lot has happened and I guess I just lost the inspiration and motivation to write. But I'm back to edit and hopefully fix flaws in my writing. It's amazing how it's been over a year, yet I still receive emails related to Fate... like reviews and favourites. Readers are my new inspiration... and haters my motivation.


	2. Boyfriend?

OMG! I found this video on youtube and I LOVE it! (Well I don't love, it's kind of sad) It's so sad! watch?v=8KMmxTfGvMo this is the link! Thanks for the reviews, hope you like it. This chapter is dedicated to the one and only amazing... TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75 for being the first to read and review!

2012: Hey so I've edited chapter 1 and 2 now and I hope you guys enjoy... and about the last chapter, I was hesitant to write it because I sorta wanted you guys to come up with your own ending for Fate... so it's not only Amy/ Ian and Dan/Natalie's happy ending, it's your's too. Part of the reason why I decided to start editing is because... well 1; I'm hella bored and it's summer break... and 2: I noticed that Fate is one of the most favourited fanfics for the 39 clues... which... was surprising.

* * *

**Ian POV**

I felt numb._ Boyfriend? What was with that? Since when did Amy date? And don't even get me started on the cheerleading thing!_

"Nice to meet you," Tyler said. His tone was full of sarcasm. Something about the look in his eyes made him intimidating, he doesn't seem like the type Amy would go for- then again, who really knows what her type is?

Before I could reply, another familiar face came over. _Dan._

"Hey, who's your friend?" he asked Amy while he casually leaned against the all too bright lockers. She laughed a musical laugh, like bells ringing.

"Dan, this is Ian Kabra." Dan stared at her blankly, and then he turned to me and examined me.

"Oh, shi-" He was cut off by a petite teacher with grey hair walking by,

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Nothing Mrs. Watersnort," he said quietly. She continued to walk without another word. After she was out of sight, Dan laughed. Tyler and Amy joined him him while I awkwardly stood there. They soon remembered that I was still present.

_"Ian_? Ian Kabra? Your worst enemy?" Dan asked, surprising me. I know Natalie and I made a lot of enemies during the hunt, and every other day of our lives- but don't people forget? I thought that after the clue hunt everybody would just forgive and forget.

"Uh, yes?" I wasn't quite sure of what to say, it was just too awkward with Tyler standing there examining me.

"How's it going?" he asked me. Maybe he did forgive and forget. But then again it was just a simple question that didn't prove anything.

"Uh, pretty good. We just-" I couldn't finish because Amy, Dan, and Tyler were absorbed by a group of jocks and cheerleaders. I wasn't sure if they looked back at me, which was also very surprising. Kabras are noticed by everyone everywhere. Aren't they? Just then the bell rang, I hurried to get to class. I didn't remember what stinky breathe said about where the classes were, but I did remember where she said my homeroom was. It was on the fourth floor and at the very left, room C24. I ran up the stairs and into the room.

"Good morning class!" said a chirpy, young looking teacher. She warmly smiled at me.

"You must be Ian Cobra?"

"Um, it's Kabra." I corrected. The class giggled and laughed.

"Sorry, I'm Ms. Tart." Then she turned her head to the class to introduce me."This is our new student, Ian." I followed her gaze and found Amy at the far right corner. Her boyfr- male acquaintance was beside her. I felt myself turn red, which was the last thing I would ever want Amy to see. Ms. Tart assigned me a desk at the very last row. As I walked there, a lot of people greeted me.

"Hey newy," "How's it going new kid?" I didn't know what to expect or say. Maybe it was a compliment. I did however KNOW that I did get some compliments. A couple of girls had their eyes locked on me. "He's cute!" I heard a girl gush. I smiled, I might have spent my only two million dollars on shoes, but I still had my looks.

My confidence distracted me but I was brought back to reality when the boy sitting next to Tyler tripped me. I threw my hands forward and steadied myself. Tyler, his friend, some cheerleaders started to laugh and snicker. I didn't want to look at Amy, if she was laughing too- I shook my head and continued to walk.

I finally got to my desk when Ms. Tart started her lesson. For the rest of the period, I tried to keep my eyes off of Amy. I'm sad to say that I failed, horribly.

* * *

"So this is how it feels to be left out, if only I had known sooner-maybe karma wouldn't have been so harsh."

-Anonymous.


	3. Partners in Paris

Hey! Finally updated! So a lot of you guys don't like Amy as a cheerleader- I know it's OOC but I didn't think it was that bad. Oh well. Hope you like chapter 3.

2012: Hi :) I'm hoping I finish editing and republishing at least 10 chapters before school starts... read & review please and please tell people about fate! Thanks.

* * *

Ian POV

I sat down on one of those disgusting rusted yellow seats that they have near the school field.

_For the love of all that's pure, this better be worth it... when was the last time these seats were cleaned?_ The gym teacher said that he would give anybody who showed up at the football game extra credit for support. I was failing PE so I had no choice, so was Natalie who dusted off her seat for about five minutes before sitting down.

"Since when is Amy a cheerleader?" she asked with a bratty tone- aka her usual tone- while glaring at the back of Amy's head.

_Ah, Amy..._ I could stare at her all day, the cheerleading outfit really compliments her outfit. Fortunately, Amy was sitting in the front row which makes it easier to admire her. But of course, it's always easy to admire it.

"Don't know," I answered. Then I felt a tap on my right shoulder, Natalie and I both looked back to see a girl with extremely short hair and brown eyes, wearing a white jogging suit. She was one of those girls who wore just enough makeup to enhance herself.

"She's not a cheerleader, but when you're dating the hottest guy in school you have to wear something nice. Not even somebody with a body as slim and beautiful as Amy's can make these uniforms like good." She had a smooth but high voice. I could tell that if she dressed better, Natalie would be all over her.

I felt relieved; I know Amy must've changed during the last three years, but really? A _cheerleader_?

"If she's not a cheerleader than what is she?" Natalie asked,

"Vice president of the school council, Tyler is president." The girl answered.

"Well that's not surprising,"

"Actually, it is." Said the girl in a stern voice. "Before Tyler started dating Amy, he couldn't care less about the school council, but Amy changed him. Some people think that it's good that she was able to change him, some miss the old Tyler Brawn."

For the rest of the game, I glared down at Tyler. All popular and full of himself. I also listened to the girl, whose name was Karen, talk to Natalie. She filled her in about EVERYTHING there was to know about this school. She mentioned something about an upcoming school trip to Paris for the 12th graders. That was pretty much all that I listened to.

"I heard that Dan's on the football team?" Asked Natalie, to which Karen answer with a yes and blabbed about how good Dan was. Karen sure seems to be a good stalker, I assume she's apart of the school's newspaper club. It's weird how I left Dan all out of shape and filled with cookies, now he's getting super high marks in gym. Americans must be fit.

The game ended after what felt like forever.

* * *

Amy POV

I rushed into class. I was late. I slept in an extra half hour by accident. As soon as I entered, all eyes were on me. I felt kind of nervous.

"S-sorry, I'm late!" I blushed,

"No problem, I was just telling the class about our class trip." I awkwardly walked to my seat by Tyler. He squeezed my hand tightly as soon as I sat down.

"Okay, class." Said Ms. Tart. Those were one of the things I loved about her, she's never mad. Unlike Coach Gulmen in PE. "As you all must know, every year we take the 12th grade to Paris for our _All About Europe_ unit." That's one of the unique things about this school compared to other schools in the area. It was one of the largest High schools in all of America and we use that to our best advantage like budget related issues. "This yea- oh wait, before I forget. Mr. Kabra?" She looked around until she found Ian sitting in the last row right by the window. "I talked to your foster mom and she signed the consent form, you won't have to worry about a single thing."

Foster mom? Why would he be adopted? I heard Vikram Kabra disowned him, but why would he be adopted. He was left with 2 million dollars.

Knowing Ian, he probably spent the money on something totally useless. He hasn't really changed at all.

"Ok, where was I?" Ms. Tart took a couple of seconds to think, "Oh! Yes! This year things are going to be different. We usually stick in one big group with just one European tour guide, but this year you will all be in groups of two. Each group will have one European tour guide." She waited for us to say something, but when none of us did she continued. "I know you must all be wondering why we switched things up. Last year, things got a bit... out of hand and one instructor for a giant group of 12th graders just isn't enough."

"Are out partners going to also be our roommates for the hotel too?" somebody asked,

"No, you get to choose those partners. _But, _girls and boys_ cannot _be in the same room." She said sternly.

"Do we get to choose our other partners?" asked Tyler, and as soon as he did so, he turned to me. I've dated Tyler for a whole 2 years, but every time he looks at me with those eyes... I just can't help but blush.

"No, I've already assigned partners." She said. Most of the class moaned, Ms. Tart ignored that and rushed to her desk. She pulled out a piece of line paper. "I'll read out the groups." The room went quiet.

"Joshua and Candy, Laura and Tim, Cameron and Selena..."she continued and I stopped listening until she called Tyler's name. I straightened my back and reached for his hand.

"Tyler and Sarah," darn it. A couple of names after that she called my name.

"And at last, Amy and Ian." _Greattttt. _Just what I needed. I didn't turn to Ian, even though I could feel his eyes on me.

She continues to call out a few more names until finally the bell rings and she dismisses us.

"Whose Sarah?" Tyler asked while we walk to our next class. I had math and he had history.

"You don't know Sarah?" I asked stunned.

"No, who is she?" As if on cue, Sarah walked by us.

"She is," I said. Sarah was known as the number one girl geek. She had huge braces sticking out of her mouth and warts covering her face. She also had a whole chunk of facial hair on her upper lip. Her hair was always pulled back into a messy ponytail and had dandruff falling out of it every time she moved her head. But honestly, I think she's really sweet. She was my science fair partner in grade 10.

"You've _got_ to be kidding mean," he moaned. I patted his back and said,

"She isn't that bad," he looked at me like I was the craziest person he'd ever met.

"I'll see you after class," he whispered. Then he leaned down and gently pecked me on the cheek before he turned down the hall to his class.

Poor cute, adorable, awesome, amazing, fun, hot, handsome, cool, best boyfriend in the entire world, fantastic and funny Tyler.


	4. Jock Head

I would like to thank PurpleTea88 for your review:

_Please, spare us and don't update. Look at Dove's Wing, Another Artist, Music4Evah, and amy-x-ian-forever's reviews. They're the only ones that have some sense. The rest are just fangirls. PLEASE don't listen to the fangirls for advice._

Although you totally flamed me- you have a good point. Dove's Wing, Another Artist, Music4Evah, and amy-x-ian-forever _are _good writers and _no _I'm not giving up. I'm _not_ going to spare anybody anything, so keep on dreaming. I really don't give a crap that you want me to stop writing, because I'm not going to.

I think I'm going to change some things, someone mentioned that I should stop changing POV's too much because it's confusing. So from now on there will only be one POV per a chapter. I hope that helps =D Read and review please 3

**2013**: Happy New Year guys! So during summer break I started to edit the chapters to this fanfic and correct some of the errors and flaws but I totally forgot about doing that... but anyway, read and review. And I read a review by someone, I forget the username ... but he/she said something about Natalie being unable to get pregnant because you can't get pregnant by just sleeping with a male. That is true, but you're gonna have to read in between the lines. Wink* wink* If you know what I mean. Anyway, feel free to let me know in the reviews if I missed any errors._  
_

* * *

**Natalie POV**

I was walking to my locker while playing with my phone. Sadly, it was the most valuable thing I had left. I was still texting when Mr. stupid Jock head, Dan, bumped into me.

"HEY!" I shouted,

"Hey yourself," he snapped. Geez, these Cahill's are extremely obnoxious!

"You broke my nail!" I whined. I might be been poor, but I still have some Kabra dignity left in my blood. That would be enough to win this battle.

"Does it look like a care?" he asked. I would've responded but he bent down and picked up my books._ He _does_ care; he's just too retarded to realize it._ He stared into my eyes for about two seconds, but the way they twinkled from the light-bulbs in the ceiling, I saw something. Something... real. Before I could realize what that _something_ was, the twerp ruined the moment and shoved the books in my arms.

"Here." Dan said flatly,

"Jerk!" I shouted while dumping the books onto the floor. I quickly turned my hand over to where I thought I got a paper cut, I wasn't bleeding but I did get a cut. When I looked up he was already half way across the hall. _So much for caring._

"What was that all about?" asked Karen as I bent down on the stupid floor in my stupid skirt.

"What?" I asked bitterly,

"Since when do you know Dan Cahill?"

"Since I was 2," she stared at me like I was the luckiest person in the world.

"_Really?_ Dan is the cutest 9th grader here!" she beamed. I was getting used to her gossip, but what was with her cheerful shriek? It was more irritating than Ian.

"You've got to be kidding me. Dan Cahill? Cute?" I made fake barfing sounds.

"Yes!" her happiness didn't end until the bell rang and we hurried off to class.

* * *

In science we were learning about frogs, and what better way to learn about them- then to dissect one. I could name a thousand reasons why that was wrong and should be against the law. Right here on the spot.

The science teacher, I think his name was Mr. Spandex, assigned partners because there was a shortage of frogs.

"The partner list is just at the back of the room." We all rushed up and raced to the back of the room. I eventually made it through the mad stampede and to the list. I found my name and read:

_Kabra, Natalie...Finklemen, Bob_

The minute I read the last name, I knew this couldn't be good. I didn't know who Bob Finklemen was, but by the last name- he had to be a nerd. But nerds are okay, kind of. They're smart, that's all that matters. Right? Bob can do all of the dissecting and I'll just sit and possibly faint.

"Ms. Kabra?" Mr. Spandex asked while I got to my desk. I was the only one sitting; everyone else was still at the back.

"Yeah?"

"I'm afraid Bob is out sick today,"

Okay..." I said confused. I was hoping that he would say that because Bob wasn't here, I would have to skip the dissecting part. Sadly, that was false hope.

"Your partner will be Dan Cahill,"

"What?" I shouted. The whole class turned to me and for the first time ever, I was embarrassed. I whispered, "Doesn't _Dan," _I made sure to snort after I said his name, "have a partner?"

"No," ouch. I didn't have time to complain because he cleared his throat and then told the class to get back to their desks.

I turned my head and saw Dan sitting at the back row, I didn't even know he was in this class. He glared at me, and I glared back.

_You don't scare me!_ I mouthed. Then he cut off the glare.

For the rest of class I felt Dan's eyes on me, but every time I turned around, he wasn't looking at me. He was either talking to some jocks are whispering into the ears of cheerleaders around him.

And for some reason, that made me mad.

I mentally added _Science with Dan _to my Things I Might Kill Myself to Get Out Of list. Lucky for me, we weren't going to dissect until tomorrow. I still have a day to live. Unless I actually decide to kill myself.

* * *

"In every school I've gone to, all the athletic bastards stick together."  
― J.D. Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_


	5. My bad?

Hey! I know I've been mixing up Natalie with Nellie- if you want to know why, my grandmother's name was Mell. Kind of close to Nellie- k not really, but they _sound _close (to me anyway). I'll really try to fix that, but for now- I might be mixing things up a lot =( Feel free to remind me! Hope you like this chapter! Oh and please, please check out his video, I shared the link in chapter 2 but I'll do it again. It's called _Taya's Story _and you can find it on youtube, it's the saddest thing I've ever seen- and believe me, and I've witnessed a lot of sad things. Thanks for the reviews!

**2013: **Hey guys! I was just reading the authors note I wrote for this chapter over a year ago and it just recently hit me that so much has changed over the years, I've witnessed terrible things and done terrible things... I guess I just want to remind all of you that you can only move up from rock bottom unless you choose to stay down there. Have hope. I hope you guys enjoy this edited chapter. Please read and review, thanks. xoxo.

* * *

**Dan POV**

_Stupid Natalie, why'd she have to move to MY school? Why not some fancy rich school? _

"Dan! Hurry up! The bus is here!" shouted Nellie from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah! Hurry up!" agreed Amy, if I had known that living with Nellie doubled the stress from when I lived with Amy; I would have ran away when I had the chance. Now I'm stuck here because if I leave Nellie, I'll end up with stupid Aunt Beatrice.

I slumped down the stairs with my back slouched,

"Why aren't you dressed?" asked Nellie.

"I think I'm sick," I muttered with my best sick voice ever,

"Hah!" said Amy, "You're not sick! I checked on you five minutes ago and you looked okay," I glared at her,

_Stay out of this! _

She smiled,

_Make me,_ and then Nellie cut us off.

"Kay, stop it!"

"Stop what?" I asked,

"Those... weird conversations thingies-" she trailed off when she realized how stupid she sounded, "You know what? Dan just get dressed." She used her bitter voice. You would have to be out of your mind if you didn't do what Nellie wanted you to do when she used her bitter tone. So I did exactly that. _Might as well die a quick death in science than a slow and painful one by staying home with Nellie. _

The morning dragged on like hell, I hated long days. In this case, it wasn't because class was just plain boring- it was because it was just intensifying my stupid class with Natalie.

* * *

"What's with you?" asked Jordan at lunch. Jordan was my best buddy, he was my brother. But at times, he was- well Jordan. I liked him better when he actually tried to be a normal person.

"Science," I muttered with my head on my tray of food.

"Why? I heard you got the new kid, Miss. Damn fine Natalie." Yup, I definitely liked him better when he was normal. And right now, he was far from it. Then, the best idea I've ever had popped up into my head. Jordan was in my science class, which meant he could switch partners with me.

"You like her? You can have her!"

"Whoa, I'd like to- but I can't."

"Why not?" I said through clenched teeth,

"Cause I've got Tina as my partner," that definitely added to the abnormal part. Tina was 12th grader Sarah's sister. They were just like twins. Just plain uck.

"You've lost me man," I said while shaking my head.

"She's smart; I can't afford to flunk science." He explained,

"But you can afford to flunk every other subject?" I asked.

"Coach says I can't play if I get below average this semester,"

"Greattttttt, I should've stayed at home." I moaned and then I banged my hand one more time on my tray of uneaten food. After that I looked around the cafeteria for someone I knew would have a watch since there wasn't a clock in the cafeteria. Then I got up,

"Where you goin'?" asked Josh, he had pudding on his face from jacking Jordan's girlfriend's cookie- but it didn't look like he minded. The cookie must have been worth it, that or he liked vanilla pudding.

"My dorky sister," Then I walked toward her.

Amy was sitting beside Tyler and her friend Ashley. Seeing Tyler reminded me of Ian, I looked around the room to find him. I found the _Cobra _sitting by the window with a couple of cheerleaders. I wondered if he knew how it felt to be a normal kid.

"Yo, dork." I called to Amy, Tyler and she turned around at the same time. He smiled at me and nodded, I never thought I would like any of Amy's boyfriends- let alone be friends with one. But Tyler was on the football team with me, he totally saved me from being cut out when I failed history..._ and_ English _and _Spanish _and_ Bio11A.

"Dweeb," Amy said with a smirk but in a cold tone.

"What time is it?" I was right, she did have a watch.

"Quarter to one, why?" she asked suspiciously.

"That means I have 10- wait no, 15 minutes till hell." She turned around confused without another word. I did the same, but when I did, I bumped into somebody. She dropped her salad bowl on my not-so-white-anymore sneakers. That wasn't that bad compared to what happened to her, she spilled a small- but still a lot- container of ranch all over her uniform.

She looked up at me with fire burning in her eyes, and then she opened her mouth. And shrieked the most painful, loudest and squeakiest shout ever.

"DANNNNN!"

* * *

Roses are red,

violets are blue.

_What the hell is wrong with you?_


	6. And it begins

**Dan POV**

I didn't care that Natalie was just 2 seconds away from killing me, she looked so damn stupid! Her eyes were burning, but they were as squinty as a mouse's eyes. Her skin was glowing red, she looked like the inside of a tomato. And her hands were balled up into fists... like a baby.

"Oh." Laugh* "My Gosh!" Laugh* "I'm" Laugh* "Sor-" Laugh* I tried to say. I never finished my sentence though.

"DAN! YOU LITTLE BRAT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screeched in the same squeaky tone. She was picking at the bits of food that was stuck in her hair. I was practically rolling on the floor laughing my guts out, and so was everybody else- including Ian. I was still laughing when I sat up, I found Amy laughing too. Her cheeks were just as red as Natalie,

_Natalie is going to murder you! _She said with her eyes.

_She's going to want to change first, _I replied,

_After she changes, she going to hunt you down and skin you alive! _

_Graphic much? _That was the end of the conversation because we were both laughing too much to even look at each other.

"What is going on!?" someone shouted, he voice deep and as load as thunder. That voice could only belong to the principal, Mr. Shawn. The whole room quieted down, there wasn't anybody stupid enough to laugh while Mr. Shawn was in the room.

"Dan, I'm not surprised." He said while he found me still on the ground. He looked from Natalie to me. "Well? What's going on?"

I didn't even have time to blink, Natalie was screaming away. She was like a broken radio. All I heard was, "Salad...Dan... ranch... stupid" because she was speaking way too fast. Mr. Shawn frowned, he obviously didn't understand what Natalie was saying- but he didn't need words because the scene was right in front of him.

"Come with me you 2," I got up and followed Natalie and the principal. We walked in silence out of the cafeteria with all eyes on us, right before I walked through the cafeteria doors, I flashed a grin towards my buddies. As I walked out, I heard Jordan's crazy laugh accompanied by everyone else's.

* * *

I was sitting outside of his office. There were about 2 doors separating me from Mr. Shawn and Natalie, but I could hear every word that Natalie said. She was threatening to ruin me... and I few other things too. Sadly, I was actually scared. I could already see Natalie jabbing her razor nails into my flesh, or stepping on me with her heels. After ten minutes of almost wetting myself, they finally came out. Natalie shot me a violent stare before walking out.

"I see what happened," Mr. Shawn said. Then he motioned for me to get into his office. I got up slowly and walked in, I could feel the hot air that was left in the room from Natalie. I slowly sat in the chair, Natalie probably sat in it because it was on fire.

"I understand that this is the 4th time that you have been in my office this month,"

"Yeah," I said. I was tempted to pop my legs onto his desk like in the movies, I've been here so much that it was starting to feel like home, but I decided against it. He glared at me but continued to speak,

"Let' see, the first time was from stink bombing the girls locker room." I smiled, _good times, good times. _I remembered actually being scared of Mr. Shawn, but after coming here so much, he was family. A scary old man, type of family. "Second was from swapping the school flag with the school gym shorts. Third was from flooding the main washroom when the superintendent was here. And now, from pushing a girl down."

"What? I didn't push her down!" Natalie has officially lost her mind,

"No? Then can you explain why she's covered with salad and ranch?"

"I bumped into her by _accident,_" I knew he wasn't going to believe me because of all of the times that I have lied to him. And I was right.

"Do you have a witness?" I'm pretty sure Mr. Shawn went to law school before becoming a school principal. He probably wishes that he had stuck with the law.

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Everybody in the cafeteria," He glared again.

"Very well then, you may leave for class." I looked up at the clock, science would start in just a couple of seconds. My grades were... okay in a couple of subjects. I could afford to skip class. I walked out of the room prepared to ditch, but then I realized that Mr. Shawn was following me.

"What are you doing?" I asked,

"Making sure that you get to class,"

"Great!" I muttered to myself.

"I know," he said. I had to walk up to the top floor with Ms. Shawn's fish and onion breath following me. I was almost happy when I reached the science lab, then I saw Natalie. I _really _saw her. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform; I guess she didn't bring spare clothes. The uniform was obviously a size too small for her, but it looked... kind of good on her. A cheerleading uniform can make anybody look good, but...

For the rest of class, I had trouble keeping my eyes off of her. I actually didn't mind that she was my partner. I knew how I felt. Every time that thought entered my mind, I was tempted to kick myself. _Dan, you're just tired! Remember, she wants to kill you! _I told myself, but I knew that that wasn't the answer to what I really felt.

* * *

A/N

The trip to Paris will happen soon!

Please review! Thanks. And please check out TaylorSwiftTwilightFan75's fanfic "What It Takes", it's awesomazable! (My word: Awesome-Maze- able)

**2013: **Hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Please leave a review and follow if you will? Thanks.


	7. The City of Love

Finally updated! YAY! I've just been getting loads of homework and I haven't been getting enough sleep =( oh welllllllll. Read and review plz! Thanks a lot! And as I promised, Paris is on its way!

**2013: **Derp is overrated.

* * *

**Ian**

Those hours on that stupid plane were excruciating! My seat was right across from Amy and Tyler's, I had to watch that poor guy and Amy laugh and whisper and lean on each other. I fell asleep in my misery at one point and when I woke up we were just about there. Our "Adventure" in Paris won't start until tomorrow, for now we were checking into the hotel.

Amy must have talked to Tyler because he came up to me,

"You wanna be my roommate?" He asked impatiently without meeting my eyes.

"What?" I asked confused,

"Wanna be my roommate or not?" I agreed because nobody else looked like they were going to ask me. I would look like one of those people that Dan called "Loners".

Tyler and I got our key cards and then walked up the stairs, apparently- Mr. Quarterback-of-the-football-team was too _fit _to take the elevator. He had a suitcase in each arm and ran up the stairs without breaking a sweat. It's not that I'm out of shape; I just decided to thump my luggage up the stairs while cursing under my breathe- just for fun.

"I'm finally done unpacking!" I sighed while plopping myself onto the hard and cheap bed. I was still sweating from the trip up the stairs.

"Cool. A_nyways, _Ms.T says we have one day of freedom and we can go out as long as we're back before 7."

"So?"

"I'm ta-"he was cut off by a knock on the door. He grinned and turned to open the door,

"Hey!" Amy said. She was in blue jeans and a familiar white sleeveless dress shirt.

"Hey," I managed to mumble back, Tyler put his arm around her and they both walked out. Amy looked back and waved and for some reason that made my heart skip a beat.

"I'll be back before 7,"Tyler said without looking back.

I couldn't get Amy out of my head, I noticed the way I always looked at what she was wearing and how I would feel when she looked at me. Not that I liked her, she has a boyfriend. A really stupid and dumb boyfriend- just saying. Amy was so smart, so kind, so beautiful, so perfect, so perfect for me. I love Amy, no I'm _in _love with her. It would be wrong to deny that. I want her to be with me instead of someone else. So what if he's captain of the football team, or if he's the "hottest" guy in school and if he gets good grades too. It's what's on the inside that counts. As cheesy as that sounds, Disney's Belle Princess was not lying when she said that.

A vision of bright vivid memories appeared, I saw the times I betrayed her, times I've tried to kill her, the way she looked at me in Korea. I saw everything. If I could take everything I did to hurt her back, I would- but she's happy now. I've ruined her life before, I can't ruin it again just to make her mine.

_What is wrong with you Ian Kabra? _I could hear Natalie's voice say,

"_Where's your Kabra pride? Don't just let her get away! Kabras NEVER lose, for crying out loud- you have a week in PARIS! The city of love! Don't be pathetic! _Even my hallucinations were harsh. But Natalie was, well if she were here she _would_ be right. I did have a week here, I have a week in Paris! I'll win Amy's heart, I don't care what snotty face Tyler thinks. Amy will be MINE... I should stop watching those weird monster love triangle movies that they show at night.


	8. We could've been something

**Amy POV**

Tyler's warm big hands were around mine, but for some reason I was thinking about _Ian_. Why Ian though?- But I already knew the answer.

"It's almost 7, we should get back." Tyler said,

"Yeah, we should." We were a block away from the hotel, and the sun was setting around us.

Tyler and I laughed and talked until we reached the hotel, he kissed my forehead and said that he would see me tomorrow, like always my heart thumped when he touched me. But for some reason, it was different. I kept on thinking about that, I took the elevator up to my floor and walked down the hall to my room. Cindy, my roommate, wasn't there, she was probably still out with Jonathon. Cindy had a different date for every day of the year, she'd probably find a way to sneak out with one while we were still in Paris.

I had already taken a shower before I left, so all I had to do was get changed and brush my teeth. When I finished, I splashed my face with cold water and look up at my reflection in the mirror, my eyes were tired from the plane ride. I dried my face and walked out of the bathroom and plopped myself onto my bed, the springs poked my back but I ignored them. I closed my eyes and thought about Tyler, I was probably just tired. I tried to make my heart speed up by thinking about the kisses we've shared; it made my heart speed up until Ian popped up. I saw Ian on top of me while shielding me from flying rocks, and the two second kiss- this didn't make my heart speed up, instead it made my heart stop. In a... good way. That memory that I used to try so hard to forget was back and I liked it. I watched us going into the cave and the bats and shining the light just so I could see him. I liked every minute of it- until they left.

I couldn't help but feel that Ian and I could have been something, we would have. But time went by so fast, and we missed our chance. I couldn't help but feel like going back and starting over again- but as much as I want that to happen, it wouldn't. Ian and I weren't going to be a something, I was with Tyler now. He made me laugh, he was there for me, he loves me, he's my Tyler. But Ian. Ian was and still is one of the most important people to me, but it's too late. He tricked me, he lied to me, he tried to kill me but even though all that happened- I still have feelings for him. Strong feelings, and I can't lie to myself about them anymore. I've tried, but it's time to face reality and admit that I still like Ian.

Now, all Ian and I can do is wonder what would have, and could have been a beautiful thing.

* * *

"Of all sad words of tongue or pen, the saddest are these, 'It might have been.'"

John Greenleaf Whittier quotes

* * *

A/N

This chapter is pretty short =(

You'll probably notice that I didn't add details for Tyler, but that's because I didn't want to mix up the story. But if you're wondering, Tyler's a really nice guy who loves Amy very much.

2013: Looking for quotes is actually really hard. Feel free to send me some though. :) Read and review please.


	9. Then everything went black

**Natalie POV**

Dan _has_ to get a life! Yesterday in science, he didn't do anything (Besides the writing part and the cutting part and the gut removing part)- he just stared at me! I'm more beautiful than the inside of a frog, but so was everyone else in the room, why me. Geez, just when I thought Dan couldn't get any weirder- he does.

"Okay, so yesterday we dissected frogs with our partners. Well, for the rest of the dissecting term, we will be working with the same partners." I hate science, and the science teacher- turns out, his name is Mr. Spannus but Mr. Spandex seems appropriate because his taste in close obviously isn't. "You can get your lab coats and start dissecting the starfish." Correction: I _really_ hate science.

"Hey," said Dan in a voice that kind of made me nervous.

"Hi,"

"Uh-let's start." He opened the container and turned it upside down on the desk. The starfish stunk! Like, a lot! Dan pulled out a pen and... Poked the fish. He was actually _poking_ it. When I said that Dan was weird, I meant that he was a _dumb_ weirdo and a disgrace to the Cahill family. Some madrigal he turned out to be.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked while trying not to pass out

"Nothing. Hey, do starfish have eyes?" I ignored that and waited for him to stop, he eventually realized that I was waiting and got out the knife. By then, everybody else had already cut their starfish and the room was full of a terrible stench.

While looking down at the star, I asked,

"Are you going to start yet?" I waited for an answer but I didn't get one. I wasn't used to being ignored; I was never ignored by anybody back at home- well not by the servants anyways. "Answer my question," still nothing, "Don't ignore me!"

"Oh, I get it. You can ignore me but when I ignore you it's the end of the world?" Dan said. I looked up ready to shout, but then I looked into his eyes. I never really noticed that they were so green, so wide. The way he looked at me made me forget what he just said. I realized he was looking into my eyes with the same expression I knew was on my face.

"Uh- you can cut it now." I said while cutting off our... connection. _No Natalie, no no no. _I looked back up and I saw Dan grinning,

"I dissected the frog yesterday, now it's _your _turn."

"Wait-"I was about to say, until he shoved the little knife into my hand and wrapped his hand around mine. I could feel the temperature rise as he guided my hand to the starfish. We sliced it open, for some reason I didn't care that I was in front of a stinky dead fish - it felt good to have his hand touch my own. But he let go, and that's when I realized the guts and blood were oozing out.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I said.

"Are you okay, Natalie?" Dan asked,

"What do you mean?" I asked while covering my mouth.

"You're looking kind of green,"

"I'm fine," I said quickly. He looked like he didn't believe me, but he didn't say another word.

"Now, I want you all to take out the stomach." Said Mr. Spandex. Dan was already doing it, I relaxed a bit.

"Oops, I think I took out the wrong organ," said Dan,

"That's okay," I said. But I was wrong. It wasn't okay, not even close. I stared down at the blue slime and bloody mush on the table, I could have swore I saw it move. But then I felt myself slipping, then everything went black.

* * *

"Analyzing humor is like dissecting a frog. Few people are interested and the frog dies of it."

— E.B. White

* * *

**2013 A/N: **Um... read and review please? LOL. I'm not sure of what to write


	10. Tour de Paris

Sorry! I know I haven't been updating lately, homework is KILLING me! Anyways, I'm going to be super busy this week because of exams AND because it's the last week of school before Christmas Break! I hope you guys like this chapter! Read and review please! – I read ALL of my reviews, I check them every day so please review!

2013: Huh I should really start studying for midterms but eh oh well, there are still 8 hours left of Christmas Break.

* * *

**Ian POV**

_Ring-ring_

My phone rang, the cheap phones that our foster mom got us were so cheap that they didn't even have good ringtones. The court said that we had to be adopted because I'm still _under age _and that I'm too _immature _to fend for myself and Natalie. 1 more year and I'm free.

"Hello," I said into the phone. I didn't recognize the number, but I had a feeling it would be Natalie. Who else would call me at 9 in the morning.

"Hey, I-Ian." Maybe it's not Natalie, that stutter was _way _too familiar.

"Amy?"

"Hi," her voice was unsteady. "I was wondering if we could meet at the Cafe down the block?"

"Uh, sure. I'll see you there," then I hung up. I went to my call history and added her name to my contacts. I also added some hearts by it. Her name was at the very top, it towered over the numbers of cheerleaders that added their number to my phone while I wasn't looking.

I entered the little cafe,

_it's little, but ugly_

I remembered saying that in...

The room was filled with the scent of cookies and other bakery goods. The coffee scent was faint but mouth-watering. The only coffee that we drank back in New Jersey was bitter, black, cold, and for old poor people. I looked around the room and found Amy sitting by the window with her phone in her hand and two cups of coffee in front of her.

"Hey," I said after clearing my throat, she looked up. It looked like she hesitated before smiling.

"Hi, I bought you some coffee."

"Thanks," I said quickly. I eagerly sat down and sipped it. I was trying not to look like a fool by chugging down the cup of coffee in one gulp. But the coffee tasted so good! It was the kind of coffee Natalie would drink, she didn't care that we already lived in a little condo with a foster mom that could barely make a living. Natalie always got the best.

"So I was thinking about going to the museum first." Amy said while putting her phone down on the table.

"Sure,"

"Great! I've been dying to see the Mona Lisa!"

"We could go now," I said while getting up, Amy immediately hopped up and followed me out the door. I finished my coffee and dumped it in the trash bin next to the entrance. Then I turned to Amy.

She had a map in her hand and a camera in the other,

"I already checked the map, we go this way!" I followed without a word. On our way to the museum, I watched Amy while she watched everything else. She took pictures of stores, books, windows, mirrors, the street, fountains, even a random sign in French.

"This should be it," Amy said while running up the stairs and passing the entrance of the museum. We saw a whole bunch of paintings and drawings and arts. She stopped by every single artwork to comment on it,

"Look at the details- look at her eyes- look at her dress- look at the colour- look at how old it is- wow!" and every time she commented on something. I would respond by saying,

"It's nice,"

we reached a gift shop. Amy bought a pair if Eiffel Tower key chains, one smaller than the other.

"I'm going to give the big one to Tyler," I tried not to wince when she said his name. On our way to the cashier, Amy found a pair of sparkly Eiffel Towers. "Maybe I should get this one, what do you think?"

I liked how she wanted my opinion.

"I don't know, they both look nice to me."

She frowned.

"I'll text Tyler and ask him," she opened the plain black purse- she wouldn't be caught dead with a girly purse- that she had been clutching and rummaged through it. " Darn it, my phone isn't in here."

"Are you sure?" I asked,

"Yeah, just a piece of gum, my camera, and my wallet." I tried to remember where she put it. If she lost her phone then she wouldn't be able to call me anymore.

"Hey, do you think you left it in the cafe?" she stared at me,

" I_ think_ I did. Can I barrow your phone?"

"Why?" I asked while reaching into my pocket for it. I wouldn't want her to text Tyler using my phone.

"So I can call _my_ phone and tell whoever that picks it up, to bring it to me." I gave her my phone. I could hear her whisper "Menu... contacts... contact list-" and then she went red. Her face flushed a brilliant red, I stood there trying not to drool. And then I remembered the hearts that I had put beside her name.

"Natalie added your number!" I said quickly. She didn't seem to believe me.

After calling the phone and finding out that a waitress had it, she went back to the cafe to get it. Then we returned to the hotel.

That night, before going to sleep I checked my phone. The scent of Amy's lotion was still on it. I went to my contacts list to stare at her number, but when I got there. I saw that the hearts had been removed, and so had her number.

* * *

_"Was I bitter? Absolutely. Hurt? You bet your sweet ass I was hurt. Who doesn't feel a part of their heart break at rejection. You ask yourself every question you can think of, what, why, how come, and then your sadness turns to anger. That's my favorite part. It drives me, feeds me, and makes one hell of a story." _  
― Jennifer Salaiz


	11. Chapter 11

**Natalie POV**

The blackness was starting to fade, it went from black to grey, to a lighter shade of grey into a bright white room. I saw the bright light bulb dangling from the ceiling above me and blinked twice. I turned my head and saw 2 wide green eyes looking down at me.

"Hey, look who's awake." Said Dan with a grin. I sat up slowly and wobbly with a terrible head ache.

"What happened" I managed to get out while rubbing the back of my head, the whole room was still spinning and I felt a thin layer or moisture on my forehead.

"You passed out in science Ms. Kabra," said the nurse. I hadn't noticed that she was standing right beside Dan. I had only noticed Dan.

"It was _epic! _One minute you were turning green because of the blue gunk and then you totally-" The nurse put her hand over Dan's mouth before he could finish.

"How are you Natalie?" The nurse asked,

"I've been better, a lot better." I said.

"You've been excused from the rest of your classes, Dan will drive you home."

"What?" I asked.

"Heh?" asked Dan while playing with the lamp on the desk.

The nurse had already left the room.

"Coming or not?" asked Dan,

"coming," I said quietly. I was surprised that Dan wasn't driving some beat up old car, he was driving a Mercedes Benz. The drive was quiet until Dan ruined it by talking.

"Why are you in New Jersey anyways?"

"Why do _you_ care?" I tried to avoid answering his question but I really did want to know why he cared.

"I don't- just curious." He said while driving. I sighed,

"We were adopted,"

"Of course you were." Dan said sarcastically.

"We really were."

"Why? You and Ian were left with _4 million_ dollars."

"Well, we spent it all on hotel suites and shopping," I admitted while playing with my pink nails.

"I'm not surprised," muttered Dan. I rolled my eyes but continued,

"After that, Ian decided to go to court. He was trying to convince the judge that fath- _Vikram," _I winced while saying his name. "Should let us inherit some money. But, the court said that we were too _young _to _handle_ that much money and that until Ian turned 18- we're stuck in foster care. "

"You lost _everything,_" Dan said.

"Thanks for pointing that out!" I said while turning red. "Our foster mom's condo is a little too small for our liking, we had most of our stuff locked up in storage rooms that our social worker managed to get us. "

"Sorry," Dan said regretfully. I couple of minutes of silent passed by until _I _started to get curious.

"What's your side of the story?" I asked,

"What do you mean," _boys are such airheads. _

"Why are you in New Jersey? I heard you and Amy had Grace's mansion rebuilt."

"We are," said Dan.

"So?"

"Amy accepted a scholarship at a university that's in a city close to New Jersey and because a mansion as large as Grace's, take a long time to be built- Nellie thought it would be easier for all of us to move here until the mansion is ready for us to move into." Dan explained.

I didn't really get it but I didn't have time to ask anymore questions because Dan had already parked his car into the tiny driveway of the condo.

He stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder,

"Before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the junior prom with me?"

"Excuse me?" I asked in shock.

"It's not like anyone else is going to ask you," I was offended by that, but it was the truth.

"Why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do you want _me_ to go with you?" I asked. "Let me guess, did all the other girls in school turn you down?"

"No, they actually _asked _me to go with them."

"Then why didn't you?" I asked,

"Didn't fell like it," he shrugged his shoulders. I got out of the car without answering the question. Before I shut the door Dan called,

"See you then,"

"What?"

"I'll see you at the prom," and with a grin he drove off. I don't know why or how, but for some reason. I smiled at the thought of going to the prom with him.

* * *

A/N

Hmmmmm, thinking about Dan and Natalie reminds me of me and my crush. If only love could be so perfect in reality...

Hope you liked the chapter, I'll update again before Christmas. Review please! Lots of love and holiday romance! Wink-wink*

Anyways, I got this totally lovey dovey Idea that I should do something special for Christmas...

Because it's almost Christmas, I'll be giving out tips. Any tips. Just send me a private message and I'll post them in my A/N's without mentioning who you are! –Which logically proves that I have WAY too much free time to burn! Happy Holidays!

_-Brit799_

_2013: Hey, I remember writing that authors note about a certain boy and I'm happy to say that I recently started dating that special boy. Merry Christmas guys! Even though christmas was like 2 weeks ago._


	12. Chapter 12

Natalie POV

I've dreaded this night for too long, _you can do it Natalie... no you can't, stop kidding yourself._

_Ding Dong_

I jumped up at the sound of the doorbell and walked to the door. Before opening it, I checked the mirror that hung from a rusty nail on the door. My hair was still in soft long curls, my makeup was still on, my short black dress hadn't fallen off, and my flats were still attached to my feet. I opened the door to find a smiling Dan.

"Ready?" he asked,

"Nope." I said. Dan ignored that.

He didn't offer to help me into the car or anything, _no surprise- but still rude._ I got into the familiar black Mercedes before Dan could even reach his door. Once he was in the car I realized that he was wearing a tux, and it wasn't torn or ripped. It was an actual tuxedo.

"Nice dress," Dan said while driving.

"Nice tuxedo," I said while looking out the window.

"Nellie chose it," the rest of the drive to the dance was silent.

When we got to the gym, I paused to look around. The gym was decorated with paper clouds, white drapes, white mist, and the snacks were all shaped as clouds. Dan was immediately surrounded be jocks and I was surprisingly surround by cheerleaders. I usually ate lunch with popular girls but I never spoke to cheerleaders.

"I heard Dan asked you to the dance." Said a blonde, her voice was full of jealousy,

"Is he a good kisser?" asked a brunette. The questions they asked kept on getting weirder and weirder. I didn't answer any of them but that didn't stop the cheerleaders from following me around. Dan finally noticed that I was being sucked into a crowd of girls that were more girly than mum.

"Natalie, wanna dance?" asked Dan while dragging me away.

"Sure?" it came out more as a question.

To my surprise, Dan was a great dancer. We danced and talked and laughed all night. The slow dance was... slow. But still good. We sway back and forth, I was aware of how awkwardly close I was to him. The song that lasted for about 2 minutes, lasted for about 200 in my mind. I lost myself in his eyes. For some reason his eyes looked greener than ever. The song ended but I was still starring into Dan's glowing green eyes, he was looking down at me smiling.

"Want some punch?"

The sound of his voice brought me back to reality and I managed to use the voice that Ian said made me sound spoiled.

"_Duh_!"

"Always Miss. Snotty rich." Dan said jokingly,

"Always Mr. X-box lover." I said. The insults continued until we both ended up laughing.

The dance ended and this time Dan helped me into the car. The way he put his hand on my back made me feel hollow inside. He closed the door and made his way to the other side.

"You know, Nellie hasn't seen you in a long time." Dan said,

"Yeah, you're right. Do you think I could over to your place sometime?"

"How's tonight?" Dan said quickly.

"Sure, my foster mom is on a business trip. She wouldn't notice if I got home late." I said.

After 20 minutes Dan parked his Mercedes in a long driveway in front of a _huge _house_. _It wasn't even a house, it was a mansion. Larger than Grace's old mansion, larger than the mansion back home. He walked me in, as soon as I entered I could feel my jaw dangle from my skull. It was the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. It was indescribable.

"I'm home!" called Dan, "And I brought someone who wants to see you, Nellie!"

Nellie popped her way into the living room that Dan had lead me to. She starred at me for a couple of seconds. I was waiting for her to smile and say "Natalie, you look beautiful. How are you? I've missed you!" –but that didn't happen. No smile or anything. After a couple of minutes of just looking at me she finally spoke.

"Natalie?"

"That's me," I jokingly said.

She smiled at that. We spoke for about an hour. I filled her in on why I was in New Jersey. She must have noticed how I was looking around in amazement because she asked,

"Do you want to stay with us?" I sat there in shock. After sitting there for awhile I said,

"I don't know, my foster mom-"

"You said she was out of town, you can stay with us until she gets backs." She had a point, a good point.

"Sure!"

A/N

_I was thinking about Dan and Natalie, and then I thought about making Natalie pregnant... what do you think? Or is it too much? The punch at the dance could have been spiked or something? Please review and tell me if you like the idea of a pregnant Natalie._


	13. Chapter 13

Some of you guys hate the idea of a pregnant Natalie, others love it. Some of you guys think Amy should get pregnant, but I think Natalie should get pregnant because she lost everything. Amy has people who love her. I think Natalie should be pregnant but if you guys think that's too much, I'll fix it. Read and review please.

* * *

Amy POV

"What is wrong with you Amy?" asked Cindy. I guess Dan's right, I shouldn't talk to guy obsessed girls about my love life. Cindy was bouncing up and down on her squeaky bed, while I was sitting on my bed trying to think.

"Nothing's wrong with me," I mumbled,

"You just rejected a total hunk! And nothing is wrong with you?"

"I have a boyfriend,"

"Oh yeah," she sighed.

"And I don't want I-Ian to get the wrong idea," I said,

"Amy, look. It's obvious that you have feelings for Ian, stop denying it."

"I'm not denying it,"

"So you're admitting it?"

"Geez, you're more annoying than Dan!" I said.

"I think you should think about it before making a decision," said Cindy while getting up.

"There's no decision to make," I whispered while pulling out the book I keep under my pillow. You can't go wrong with Moby Dick. Before I could open my book, my phone vibrated.

I flipped it open, there was a text from Tyler.

_Wanna come over?_

I didn't know if I should. If Ian wasn't with me now, he would have to be with Tyler.

"Just go Amy," said Cindy while sipping her coffee. I smiled, Cindy knew me too well. Literally, _too _well.

* * *

I hesitated to knock on the door, but somehow, I did. Ian opened it, as soon as I saw him my heart sunk into my chest. I was waiting for him to ask me. I was waiting for him to act like the big jerk I knew. But he didn't.

"Tyler's in the restroom." Ian said. I nodded and sat down on Tyler's bed. I sat awkwardly in front of Ian for 5 minutes. We both pretended that nothing happened.

Tyler finally came out.

"Hey," he said. He was dressed in shorts and a plain T-shirt. Ian would never wear anything plain.

"Hi," I said,

"I thought we could hang out here before everyone meets at the Eiffel Tower."

Before I could respond, my phone rang. It was Dan,

"Put him on speaker, I haven't heard from him in awhile." Tyler said. It was weird that Dan and Tyler were close friends.

"Hi Dan," I said.

"Dan, how's it going man?" asked Tyler. Ian didn't say anything, but I knew he wanted to.

"Good, I guess." Said Dan, "I actually have a question."

"Is everything okay?" asked Tyler.

"Yeah, things are great. " Said Dan.

"What's the question?" asked Ian. I was surprised to hear his voice. He didn't sound impatient.

"What does two bars on a pregnancy test stick mean? "


	14. Chapter 14

Ian POV

"What did you do?" Tyler shouted,

"I think we all know what he _did_!" I yelled. There was more shouting coming from Tyler and I, until Amy shouted,

"WAIT!" the room was silenced. "Why do you want to know, Dan?" asked Amy.

"Well Natalie can't tell me because she's in shock and-" he was cut off by me,

"NATALIE?" I felt my jaw hit the floor.

"Yes, Natalie. So are you going to tell me what two bars mean or not?" Dan asked.

"It means she's prego dummo!" said Tyler,

"What's that?" asked Dan,

"She's pregnant, dweeb!" Amy said. There was a pause on the other line for about two seconds,

"What's that?" Dan asked again.

"_Pathetic!"_ whispered Amy while banging her head against her hand.

"She has a baby!" I shouted. There was another pause.

"WHAT! A BABY? NO, NO, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO!" Dan shouted, "We didn't even do anything!"

"Are you _sure_?" asked Amy,

"Yes! We went to the dance, we went home, Natalie stayed over last night, and in the middle of the night Natalie came into my room and asked for an extra pillow and then... ohhhhhh..." he trailed off.

"Idiot!" shouted Amy.

"It's not my fault!" shouted Dan,

"What do you mean it's not your fault? You got a girl pregnant!" she asked. They continued shouting. All I could think about was my 14 year old baby sister.

"May I talk to Natalie?" I interrupted the fight.

"No." Dan said,

"And why not?" I asked,

"Cause we're busy." He said flatly.

"Doing what?"

"Getting Natalie to the hospital to see if she really is pregnant!" then he hung up.

"She can't be pregnant, she wouldn't have. No." I shook my head. I just couldn't imagine Natalie with a stomach.

"I don't see why you're so stressed out about this." Said Tyler.

"She's 14!" I shouted,

"So?" I had no idea that Tyler could be so stupid.

"Calm down, Ian. Pregnancy Tests aren't very accurate and Dan said _last night_. It usually takes longer to tell." Amy said.

"Doesn't it usually come out as a negative if it's too soon to tell?" Asked Tyler.

"Oh yeah,"

A/N

Hi, I didn't really like this chapter =( oh well. I hope you guys do. Read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

Amy POV

"She's 14 for crying out loud!" shouted Ian. He was going insane, like Dan on a sugar-rush.

"Almost 15?" I said trying to make things better.

"Ian, just chill." Said Tyler,

"Ian, just calm down. We can't be sure yet." I said. That seemed to do the trick. Ian's face brightened up and he smoothed his suit out. It was obvious that he was still freaking out on the inside.

"I have to go, my partner wants to discuss the pros and cons of the Eiffel Tower- _again._" Said Tyler. He bent down and kissed me on the cheek, I couldn't help but notice that Ian turned his head away from us.

"What's are you reading?" I asked Ian after Tyler had left. He had a large book on the desk.

"The yearbook," he picked up the book and brought it over to Tyler's bed. It felt good to be close to Ian, it also felt weird. "I'm trying to learn everybody's name." That wasn't surprising. Ian was probably used to knowing people.

"That's n-nice," I said. Ian smiled,

"I was wondering if you could help me with something. On Mrs. Crarnelle's homeroom class, the names aren't under the pictures." Ian said.

I pointed to the first row and said the names in order, "Amelia, Alice, Bethany, Brianna, Cythia, Dylan, Dustin, Diana, Emily..." When I finished all the rows, Ian asked if Tammy was on the cheerleading team.

"Why?"

"She looks like somebody who would be on the team,"

"I know, she's pretty." Tammy had silky long blonde hair, butterscotch eyes, and a face and body of an angel.

"But vain," Ian said while reading my face.

"Sort of, she's Sarah's roommate."

"Sarah?"

"Yeah, Tyler's partner. Sarah was a leftover and Tammy was absent the day we chose out roommates" I explained.

We finished looking at the yearbook and then headed out for some lunch.

* * *

There was a Diner right across the street from the hotel, we went there for lunch.

Ian ordered a sandwich and I ordered pancakes because I skipped breakfast.

"We're all meeting at the Eiffel Tower right?"

"Yup, I hope you don't mind but Tyler's coming with us." I said. Ian sighed, I ignored that- even though it hurt to. I wanted Ian to smile again, so I gently laughed.

"What is it?" Ian asked looking up. His eyes shined and twinkled making me feel warm. His eyebrows were positioned so that was higher than the other, making him look mysterious and curious at the same time.

I drew my eyes away from him trying to find something to make him laugh. I quickly noticed a pretty brunette eying Ian.

"That waitress is looking at you," I whispered trying to fake a laugh. But I didn't feel happy at all, really, I felt jealous. Ian followed my stare and smiled at the waitress. She got up immediately and almost ran to us.

"Puis-je vous aider?(Can I get you something?)" she asked Ian.

"L'eau s'il vous plait?(Water please?)" Ian said. His accent was rich and creamy; I could tell that the waitress wasn't the only one trying not to drool. I didn't speak French, but I learnt how to from Grace.

"Faire que les deux s'il vous plait.(Make that two please.)" My accent was rough. The waitress turned and looked at me disappointedly, like she hadn't noticed me before. Then she nodded and left.

"I didn't know you spoke French," Ian said to me,

"Grace taught me when I was younger," I answered. I checked my watch to see what time it was, it was one. Tyler would probably be read to go soon. I called him on his cell, but no one answered.

"I'm going to run up your room to see if Tyler's there," I said while getting up,

"Sure, meet me back here." I got up and walked out the door and turned toward the hotel. On the way, I passed the window and noticed that the waitress has come back with water and was sitting in my seat. I was tempted to turn around and reclaim the seat. But that would give Ian the wrong idea... or would it.

_Don't do it, play hard to get! _Said Cindy's voice in my head. I hate it when Cindy... or my hallucinations were right.

* * *

I took the elevator up to his floor and walked to his room. The room door wasn't fully shut, so I just gently pushed it to get in. Then I froze.

He was there, pressed against the wall while making out with Tammy.

* * *

A/N

I hope you like this chapter. I'm not French, so the French in the chapter isn't perfect.

Thanks for reading and please review!

PS

Some of you guys really like the idea of Natalie being pregnant, others...not so much. So I'm going to have a vote. I'll give you until I post chapter 18 up to tell me if you want Natalie pregnant, or if you don't.


	16. Chapter 16

Dan POV

Waiting in the waiting room at the hospital isn't as bad as it seems, especially when they have an X-Box system hooked to the TV. Judging by the games- like _"Learning my ABC's"- _the X-Box was probably meant for little kids. But I always carry around Black Ops with me, you never know when you're going to get lucky.

"Dan," I turned my head to see Natalie leaning against the door,

"Hey, what'd he say?" I asked while getting up.

"He said that it's too soon to tell, but I have to come back in three to four months."

"Why do you look so upset?" I asked, "You might not be pregnant," She put her hands on her hips and faced me with glaring eyes.

"I _might_ be pregnant. And if I am, you can't play Black Tops all day and-"

"Black O-ps," I corrected her. I wasn't surprised that she said _Tops. _

"Whatever!" she shrieked,

"I don't see why you're so upset-" I tried to say.

"I might have to raise and take care of a baby- that's upsetting. The chances of you actually helping is also upsetting."

"I'm going to help," I said.

"By playing video games?"

She was right, I might have gotten her pregnant. I had to take care of the baby, not just for Natalie and the baby- but for everyone else too. Like mom and dad, they would want me to.

"I promise I'll help." I said confidently.

"Fine, the first thing I need you to do is _stop_ playing games." Natalie said while grinning,

"I said I would help, not do something that's totally crazy." I said quickly.

"What are crazy are you and your games."

"But I've been collecting them since I was five! That's like," I stopped and tried to do the math in my head, but I ended up using my fingers behind my back. "Nine years. That's like nine years! I can't just _throw_ them away!"

Natalie slowly shook her head, and then she looked up and said,

"I didn't say you had to throw them away, I said you had to _stop playing_ them."

"But-"

"What's more important to you, the baby that might possibly be living inside of me, or your games?"

She was right, the baby was more important- not that the games_ weren't_.

"Fine." I mumbled flatly.

"Good, " she smiled her amazing smile that made me want to ask her to the dance.

"Now what? Can we go?" I asked,

"Now, we go _shopping_ for the _baby_." She said the word _shopping _with more enthusiasm than she did with _baby._

"We don't even know if there is a baby, or if it's a boy or girl."

"It's going to be a boy," she said that so confidently that I was almost convinced.

"How do you know?"

"A mother's gift of knowledge,"

"You don't even know if you are a mother!"

* * *

After buying everything meant for baby boys at the mall, Natalie and I started talking. She asked about the weird teachers at our school, the number of malls in New Jersey, and other stuff. I wasn't really paying attention until she asked if Tyler and Amy were still dating.

"Why?" I asked,

"He's always with that cheerleader, Tammy I think."

"Guys like Tyler always hangout with girls like Tammy."

"That doesn't explain the kissing."

"What?"

"I saw them kissing behind the school on my way to the bus stop." She said.

"He wouldn't," I was starting to sound like a girl. Not surprising, I've been spending so much time with girls that they're annoying-ness was starting to rub off on me.

"He would, and he has been for the last couple of weeks."

Why didn't you tell me?" I loudly asked.

"I thought Amy and Tyler broke up,"

"She would've told me."

Before Natalie could say anything else, I grabbed my phone and dialled Amy's number.

A stuttering voice that was shaken and sounded like crying answered.

"_H-hello?"_

* * *

A/N

I know, this chapter is super ooc =(

Anyways, I hoped you liked it. Read and review please!

Lots of love,

Brit799!


	17. Chapter 17

Ian POV

I was waiting for Amy to come back and save me from the waitress, who said her name was Bonnie. Bonne wouldn't stop talking about how she was single, and free on Friday. When Bonnie excused herself so she could serve a family of four, I pulled out my phone. 30 minutes have passed since Amy had left; I felt my turtle neck collar warm up. Before I could do anything, my phone rang. I immediately picked up hoping it was Amy.

"Hello?" I anxiously but smoothly spoke into the phone.

"Ian, man." That was all I needed to hear to know that it was not Amy on the other line.

"Dan?"

"Hey. I just called Amy-"I cut Dan off,

"Where is she?"

"I don't know."

"Then why-"

"Just let him finish!" I heard Natalie say. There was a pause; they were probably making sure that I was listening.

"I just called Amy and when she picked up she sounded... upset." Dan explained. Then Natalie said,

"Upset is an understatement, miserable is better or-"

"Natalie! Please!" I said into the phone.

"Anyways, when I asked her what was wrong she said "nothing" and then hung." Dan continued,

"Then nothing's wrongs?" I asked,

"Ian, when a girl says nothing, there's always something." Natalie said.

"So what's wrong?" I asked. There was another pause,

"We think Tyler's cheating on her with Tammy." Natalie said.

I didn't know what came over me, but all of a sudden I was angry. I felt more than angry, if Natalie were here she would probably say I looked infuriated.

I hung up on Dan and Natalie and got up. When Bonnie saw me getting up and heading toward the door, she ran to me and ignored all the people calling for her.

"Où allez-vous, Ian (Where are you going, Ian?)?" She said while blocking the doorway. I was steaming up at the fact that Amy was probably somewhere crying while I was talking to some French girl.

"Pour trouver mon ami, (To find my friend,)" It hurt to say friend, I really wanted to say girlfriend. That's what I've always wanted to say, Amy is my girlfriend. And I will.

"Vais-je vous revoir? (Will I see you again?)" she asked. I didn't know how or why I responded, but I ended up saying,

"La prochaine fois que vous me voyez, je serai avec ma petite amie. (The next time you see me, I'll be with my girlfriend.)"

Bonnie's mouth hung open and her eyes widened and started to tear up. I didn't have time to waste with some random girl I just met, when there was a girl I loved waiting. So I just walked around her and left.

* * *

I ran to the elevator just in time, I tapped my foot while the elevator slowly moved. It felt like a millennium long.

Finally I reached Amy's floor, the 10th floor. I ran to her room and opened the unlocked the door,

"Amy?" I called into the room,

"Ian?" The voice didn't belong to Amy.

"Cindy?" I asked,

"Ian?"

"Is Amy here?"

"No, just me." Cindy said.

I dashed out the door and ran to the nearest elevator. If Amy wasn't here, she might be in my room.

I waited and waited, but the elevator didn't move and faster than before. Finally I got to the 2nd floor, my floor. I ran to my room and burst the door open.

Tyler was pacing back and forth and Tammy was sitting on Tyler's bed while fixing her makeup.

"Is Amy here?" I asked,

"No," It took all I had not to turn around and do to Tyler what he deserved.

If Amy wasn't in her room or in my room, she had to be somewhere else. I knew where I would go, which meant... I knew where Amy would go.


	18. Chapter 18

Amy POV

I looked down from the Eiffel Tower, they say that Paris is the city of love- it's also the city of tears and heartbreaks to me. I was waiting for a miracle to happen, and the longer I waited the more impatient I got. If Grace was here, she would let me cry on her shoulder. Now, I was crying in broad day light with a warm breeze that stung my eyes.

"Amy?" said a familiar but all too annoying British accent. I knew who it was before he came closer; I didn't turn to meet his eyes. He was beside me now; he put his warm coffee tanned hand over mine.

"W-why are you h-here?" I managed to whisper,

"Why not?" it was that annoying smirk that drove me insane but also made my heart pound at the same time.

"You're worst than Dan," I muttered, standing beside Ian made me feel better. _Like toothpaste on burns, _I could hear Dan say in my head.

"I don't think that's possible," we didn't really talk or move. My eyes never found their way to Ian's, but my hand stayed right under his. I realized that to some people, it might look like were another couple in the city of love. I sort of like the idea of being in a relationship with Ian- but not right now. After a really long pause, I realized how awkwardly close we were.

"Y-you s-still haven't answered my question," I complained,

"What's the question?"

"Why are you here?" I almost shouted. It was getting extremely annoying with him teasing me. I must've scared him because he pulled his hand away, I still didn't make eye contact.

"Do you _not_ want me here?" his voice was rich and smooth, but behind that was nervousness.

"No- Yes- I didn't mean- like- no-" Was all I managed to say, he smiled and I could see the relief shine in his eyes. I blushed, I was glad that I wasn't looking at him.

"Just- answer my question, please?"

He seemed to hesitate, but when he spoke he sounded confident.

"I'm here," he cleared his throat and continued, "I'm here because 3 years ago, I fell in love with a girl in South Korea." His voice cracked on _in love_, which was what made me finally looking into his eyes. His almond coloured round eyes.

"And I don't think I've ever stopped loving her," he finished. He was starring right back into my eyes. Now, it felt so real. The feelings I have for Ian are real, the way he looks at me is so real, and everything was more real than ever before. I quickly looked away,

"That's- interesting." I tried to say without smiling. I ended up smiling anyways.

"And now, I want to know if she feels the same way." Ian said, I blushed furiously. "Do you feel the same way?"

Then I stopped smiling and blushing altogether. I knew how I felt, but I didn't really know if I was ready. Ian frowned, even when he frowns he still looks like an angel.

"I don't- know," I said,

"Why don't you know?" Ian asked,

"It's just that Tyler and I- I just don't think-" I never got to finish my sentence. That's because Ian interrupted by quickly leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

A/N

Hey! I finally updated! I know this chapter is super short -_- that's because school is crazy and teachers seem to think it's okay to bore their students out with homework. This chapter's OOC- sorry! I just really wanted it to happen.

The following chapters will kind of be about Amy and Ian's relationship but most of them will be about Natalie and Dan.

Read and Review Please!


	19. Chapter 19

_5 months later_

Dan POV

Amy, Ian, Nellie, Natalie, and I were all gathered around the dining room table looking at pictures of condos that Natalie and I wanted to move into. I don't know how I'll survive without a giant flat screen.

Ever since Ian and Amy got back from Paris they've been all _lovey dovey_. I haven't heard from Tyler in awhile, but I heard that he was going out with Tammy.

Natalie was starting to show, her stomach was inflating like the giant homemade balloon I filled up with water last summer. We didn't need the doctor to tell us that she was pregnant .She was due in 4 months.

"Are you sure you two want to move in together?" Asked Amy,

"Well, we want the baby to grow up like any other kid." Answered Natalie.

"Any other kid wouldn't have two 15 year old parents," muttered Nellie. She was still getting used to the idea of a pregnant Natalie.

"Speaking of the baby," Amy changed the subject, "You still haven't told us if it was a boy or a girl."

I had a feeling it would be a girl, or maybe I just wanted perfect Natalie to be perfectly _wrong _for once_. _  
We all looked over at Natalie, she was smiling her perfect smile- which could only mean one thing.

"Well- according to the ultrasound," Natalie paused to rub her stomach, she's been doing that a lot lately. "The baby, is a boy." When she said that her eyes started to water, but they didn't pour.

"I'm not surprised," I said,

"Have you come up with any names yet?" Amy asked,

"I like the name Ricardo," Natalie said. There's no way that Natalie was going to name my son _Ricardo_.

"I don't." I said flatly,

"Then what do you like?" I could tell Natalie was trying to be patient with me.

"I like the name Josh,"

"Joshua?" Natalie bargained,

"No, just Josh." I could tell that this was not going to be easy.

"What about Alexander or Orlando?" Natalie asked. I sighed, I had no idea that choosing a name could be so difficult.

"Maybe you should let Dan choose a name for once," Amy suggested. She knew I was going to break any second now.

"Why? So he can choose a name like _Blade_?" Natalie asked,

"No. Because you've chosen everything else. The clothes, wallpaper, crib, milk brand, hospital, where the baby shower is going to be-" Amy trailed off.

"That's because he would've chosen black ops clothes, camouflage wallpaper, a crib made out of _cheap _wood, poisonous milk powder, some hospital in Japan where he can skip the birth of his child and take ninja lessons, and have the baby shower in the bathroom." Natalie said.

"He paid for it all though." Ian pointed out, that seemed to get to Natalie. After sighing she said,

"Fine, but if I don't like it..."

"That's not fair," Amy said. Natalie was quiet,

"Fine. What do you want to name my- our baby?"

"Actually, about the name Blade-" I was cut off by Natalie,

"We're _not _naming him Blade!"

"I don't want to name him Blade, I want to name him Blake." The room was quiet, I knew I had chosen the wrong name.

"I kind of like the name," Natalie admitted. We all looked over at her with our mouths open.

"Blake it is then?" Nellie asked, while playing with her nose piercing.

"Sure." We both said at the same time.

* * *

Natalie and I had an appointment at the hospital , the doctor said she wanted to talk to us about the baby.

I drove us to the hospital, I got my learners when I turned 15. I helped her out of the car, and then we both walked into the hospital. We waited in the waiting room until Dr. Moore came. She was smiling when she saw Natalie.

"Hello Natalie, it's good to see you again. You and your boyfriend can come into my hospital." A lot of people have been mistaking me for Natalie's boyfriend, but I've started to get used to it- and so has Natalie.

Inside the office we all took a seat.

"How are you Natalie?" Dr. Moore asked,

"Good, he's been kicking a lot lately."

"That's good." The room was silent for a couple of seconds until Dr. Moore asked,

"Do you know why I called you two here today?"

"No," We both answered at the same time,

"Not at all?" Dr. Moore asked,

"No," We repeated. The room was silent again until Dr. Moore broke the silence.

"I want to talk to you about your options,"

"Options?" Asked Natalie,

"Options about the baby," Dr. Moore said. The room was silent _again_, until Dr. Moore broke it, _again. _

"You two have options. And the options are: an abortion, adoption, or keeping the baby."

"Why would you even give us those options? We're keeping the baby," Natalie was mad- and sad at the same time. Her eyes started to water.

"Don't you think you two are too young to take care of a baby?"

"No," We said at the same time. We were keeping the baby. We knew that, until Dr. Moore asked a question that really sank into our heads.

"Don't you want what's best for you or your son?"

* * *

A/N

Read and Review Please!

I usually wouldn't update this soon, but there was a review left and I was thinking about it last night at 4am when I couldn't sleep. _The Polluted Archive's Voice: __Looking around, I wonder: did you really delete my other review? Tut tut, how immature. And I was looking forward to seeing if you'd make a reply to it in your next update's A/N. Sigh. Why didn't you let the review be? An author should always be honest with herself and her readers, don't you think? Real authors like Rick Riordan, J.K. Rowling, Anthony Horiwitz...They get their work rejected. What kind of kid thinks that sort of thing?...  
_I decided to grant your wish by including your review in my A/N._  
_You're right I did delete your other review, and I kind of feel pretty wimpy about that. I might be a wimp, but I don't go around _trying _to make people feel bad. I know it's OOC, but that's what fanfiction is about. You get to take any story you like and make it YOUR own, the way YOU like it- even if that means that others don't.

"Better to write for yourself and have no public, than to write for the public and have no self." –Cyril Connolly


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys! I haven't been able to update in like an extremely long time, I have 2 projects due next week and I had 2 tests last week. Anyways, you'll notice that I changed my name to _Bellus Brit._ I grown tired of Brit799, but Brit799 is still there- I'm still my bubbly self. Read and Review Please!

* * *

Natalie POV

On our way home from the hospital, Dan was quiet. He had his thinking face on, or his bored face.

He finally spoke when we were almost home,

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"The baby?" His voice cracked on baby.

"I want... I don't know." I looked down at my stomach. I wanted to keep the baby, and I knew Dan did too. But Blake would probably have a better childhood if he isn't raised by 2 teens. What's better for _me _is and abortion or adoption. Nellie's right, I am too young to take care of a baby- but he's my son and I have to try.

"_Abortion... Adoption... Abortion...Adoption" _rung like 2 repeating loud bells.

Dan put his hand over mine, I hadn't realized that we were already in the driveway.

"An abortion shouldn't have to be an option," I muttered. What kind of mother would I be if I killed my own child, even if it was before I gave birth to him? I noticed my pink pearled sneakers were covered in mud, I wouldn't be able to bend down to clean them even if I wanted too- which I did a lot. I'm not going to give up my baby just to clean my shoes, or so I could wear a shirt that actually fits. I know I have changed a lot, especially since I found out I was pregnant.  
The baby goes first, was the first thing I said to myself when I first saw the 2 bars. And it always will go first.

Dan helped me out of the car and walked me into the house, I was still thinking about what was best for Blake.

* * *

After I had taken a shower and was about to sleep, Amy walked in.

"Dan said that you might need someone t-to talk to."

I hesitated, but eventually told her about my options.

"You know we'll a-all support your decision, b-but if you make a decision that's best for you and not Blake- it's not the right one."

"I don't want to give him up," I whispered. My face was covered in tears,

"Then, you don't have too."

"But you just said it would be better for Blake,"

"It _would_ be if you put him up for adoption. You could still visit him every day," Amy said,

"But he wouldn't call me mom,"

"No, but when he's older he'll know."

"Not if I don't tell him," I was being stubborn. Amy finally left, that's when I called the help center at the hospital. A cheerful voice that probably belongs to a young nurse picked up,

"Hello, this is the Help Center." I cleared my throat and wiped the tears from my eyes,

"Hi, I want to get some information about putting up a baby for adoption."

"Absolutely. Well- the first step would be finding a family who wants to adopt the baby, Then after giving birth to the baby, the baby's original birth certificate will have the biological mother marked and the biological father marked. But after signing some papers and giving the baby to the adoptive family, the baby's adoptive family will make a new birth certificate. Which marks the adoptive mother and the adoptive father as the parents."

"Won't my- I mean the biological mother's name be on the new birth certificate too?" I asked,

"It depends, but it usually isn't. After the adoptive family has custody of the baby, the birth certificate usually only has the adoptive family along with the baby's new adoptive name."

"Can't the adoptive family keep the original name?"

"Yes, they could- but they could also change it. The first, middle, and last name is usually changed- but if for some reason the adoptive family doesn't want to change the name, the name is the same."

The lump in my throat was building, and the tears on my face were pouring. I held my stomach with my free hand tightly.

"Could the biological mother still see the baby after he's adopted?" I asked

"It depends,"

"On what?" I asked,

"Well, if for some reason the biological mother doesn't want to see the baby, she doesn't have to. Or if the adoptive parents doesn't want the biological parents to be involved- the court will decide whether or whether not the biological parents can visit."

The words were like lightning striking me,

"Okay, thank you." I hung up before she could hear me cry. Adoption was the best option. I could still visit the baby and go to school and forget about ever being a mom- but if I kept the baby- I could always see him. I wouldn't be able to go to school and grow up like a normal kid, but I'd have a little boy.

_

* * *

_

The next day*

I walked into the hospital. It wasn't nearly as crowded as it was yesterday- maybe because it's still only 7:30am.  
I hadn't wanted to wake anyone up, so I took the bus to the hospital. I didn't want Dan to find out until he had to, which sounds wrong because he is the father. But I was the one giving birth.

I walked to the Help Center where there was a wrinkly old lady sitting behind the desk.

"Hi," I said,

"Hello there darling. How may I help you?" She was looking at my stomach with disapproving eyes. I was used to that. It's not every day that you see a 15 year old pregnant girl.

"Oh dear, you're not in labour or you?" She asked with a panicked voice,

"No, I'm just here to get some information." I explained.

"Good," the lady said with relief, "What information would that be, honey?"

"I would like to find a family that wants to adopt."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey! I haven't been able to update all week... but I don't have school today so YAY! I've been reading a lot of fan-fictions for Criminal Minds because it's such an awesome show! Read and review please. And don't bother reviewing if you're just doing it to flame me. This chapter is OOC, but like I said- that's what fanfiction is about. If you don't like it, don't read it.

* * *

Natalie POV

The second the words came out of my mouth my eyes stung, I watched the lady pull out a big stack of files from under the desk. I wanted to go back and change what I had said, but like Dan would say- don't chicken out. I knew that the second I contacted a family there was no going back.

"You can look through these, if you see a family that you're interested in- fell free to call them." Said the lady. I nodded.

"You, over there!" The lady called to a young guy- probably no more than 17- who was wearing a white uniform. "Take these files to the waiting room for this young lady."

The guy walked over, he way tall, much taller than Dan. He had brown hair and extremely blue eyes. The minute he saw me he grinned, but when he saw my stomach the grin faded into a cold frown.  
He took the heavy stack of piles to an empty waiting room and I followed, he left without saying anything. I took a seat and picked up the first file.

The first file had "Abiskeys" on it, I opened it up to find a picture of two couples and a phone number at the top. I read the description box:

_The Abiskeys are unable to have children and are currently looking for a baby to adopt. They are currently living in New Jersey but once they find a baby to adopt, they will move to Wisconsin._

That was all I needed to read to know that the Abiskeys wouldn't be the right family. _And Amy said I could still see him. I guess perfect little Amy was wrong._

I took the Abiskeys folder and put it at the very bottom of the stack of files. Half an hour had passed and I had only read _part _of a file.

Next file, _Acroes_. This was going to be an extremely long day.

_

* * *

_

2 hours later*

I've never read so much in my whole entire life. I used to get the servants to do my book reports, the only things I read are magazines.

I put the last of the F's at the bottom of the pile and picked up the first G. _Gates. _I stopped when I saw the 9th G file.  
_Gomez_, the name sounded familiar. I've heard it before, I just couldn't remember where. Dan would know, but if I called him he would ask where I was. I feel like a single mom.

I opened the Gomez folder to find a picture of a punk girl with tattoos, piercings, hideous spiked and leathered clothes. Someone extremely familiar. Someone that looked like Nellie, someone that was Nellie.

My mouth was open and I was in shock. I guess I looked pretty shocked because the old lady behind the Help Centre desk came rushing over to me.

"Are you okay, dear?" She asked concerned, I couldn't say yes because I wasn't okay. Why would Nellie want to adopt, they had to have put her file in the wrong pile.

"I'm fine," I lied, the lady didn't seem to believe me but she nodded and walked away anyways.

I read the biography and then the description,

_Gomez, Nellie is looking for a baby to adopt. She currently lives in New Jersey, but plans to move away in a couple of years. Gomez is 23 years old and is the guardian of two children, Cahill, Amy and Cahill, Dan..._

After I finished reading I called Dan's house, the phone rung 4 times before Amy picked up.

"H-hello?"

"Amy?"

"Natalie? Where are you?" I avoided the question,

"Is Nellie there?"

"Yeah, w-why?"

"Can I talk to her?" I heard Amy say "Nellie, it's for you."

"Hello?"

"Nellie?"

"Natalie? What is it?"

"Are you looking for a baby to adopt?" There was a pause for a couple of seconds,

"Why? Where are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"The hospital,"

"Why are you at the hospital?" she dodged my question again,

"Well are you or are you not?"

"Am I what?"

"Looking for a baby to adopt!" I shouted. A lot of people looked at me, I forgot I was at the hospital.  
There was another long pause,

"Yes, I am."

"Why didn't you tell us?" I asked,

"Because you didn't ask."

"Do you want to adopt Blake?" My eyes stung like they did before. But if Nellie adopted Blake, I could go to school while she watched him, I could see him, and he could still call me mom.

"You're putting Blake up for adoption?"

"I am now,"

"Does Dan know?"

"Not exactly..."

"Natalie! You can't put Dan's son up for adoption without telling Dan."

"He's my son too, unless you want to adopt him."

"Why do you want _me_ to adopt Blake?"

I told her about me going to school and her taking care of Blake, how I could see him every day, and how Blake could still call me mom.

Nellie stopped me at the mom part.

"Natalie, if I do adopt Blake- he wouldn't call _you _mom, that's not how it works." My face steamed up,

"Then I'll find someone else to adopt him!"

"He still wouldn't call you mom," Nellie sounded so gentle, I didn't think a gentle Nellie was possible.

"I could live with that," I lied,

"His name wouldn't be Cahill either,"

"Of course not! He's _my _baby, he'd be a Kabra."

"That's not how it would work, the baby gets the father's name and if I adopt him he would be Blake Gomez."

"But he's a Kabra like me," My voice got quieter. I could believe how childish I sounded.

"No offence Natalie, but you're not a Kabra anymore."

"Are you trying to convince me to not let you adopt him?" I asked,

"No, I want to adopt him. But it isn't going to be easy for you."

I thought about that, but I had already made my decision. There was no turning back. No chickening out.

"Nellie, you can adopt him."


	22. Chapter 22

Hey! So, a lot have you guys have been asking for some more Amy/Ian- so here you go. I hope you like it and please review! Oh, and this_ might_ be my last fanfic for the 39 clues. Yes this chapter is ooc...

I decided to add a quote to the end of my chapters, so I'll start now.

* * *

Amy POV

"No, Natalie! You don't get it!" Ian and I have been listening in on Nellie and Natalie's conversation. I felt like Dan- sadly.

After Nellie shouted that, she hung up. Now I kind of get why Dan likes to listen in on other people's conversations. We watched Nellie get some aspirins and run upstairs.

Ian and I have been spending a lot of time lately; I wouldn't say he was my boyfriend though. I blushed at the thought of that. Ian didn't push me though, he knew I was still getting over Tyler. Ian was patient, but you could tell that he gets jealous a lot whenever I talk to another guy. But any second that I'm not with Ian, another girl is.

I've been getting a lot of phone calls and texts from Tyler that Ian doesn't know about, but since he isn't my boyfriend he doesn't exactly have to know.

_Beep-beep _

My phone rang Tyler's ring tone, I still haven't changed that. My phone was sitting on the counter and I didn't plan on picking it up,

"I'll get it, love." Ian said, he was sitting by the window that was closer to the counter than I was. I blushed and watched as he reached for the phone. Ian was so handsome, and smooth, and always smiling, and so perfect, and-

"Wait!" I shouted before Ian could get the phone.

"What? Why?" Ian asked confused. Even when he was confused he was smooth.

"Uh- i-it's spam." I said quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Ian asked, I wasn't surprised when he asked. I knew I sounded fake.

"Y-yes," I blushed, before he could say anything else his phone rang. After that, he said,

"I have to go, I made plans with a new friend of mine." He walked over to me.

"K," I said. He looked into my eyes. His amber eyes reminded me of a creamy caramel colour. It felt like I was swimming in them, they were getting closer. He was leaning in and so was I. He was only a couple of inches away from my face when my phone beeped.

_Beep-beep_

I jumped and almost fell out of my chair. After that, Ian awkwardly left- or the awkwardness might have just come from me.

I walked upstairs to finish my homework. Math made no sense, LA seemed to be the only thing easy now.

I signed into msn, and as soon as I did a chat box popped up.

_**Tyler says: **_Hey

I decided to reply because I haven't talked to Tyler for the last couple of months. It was easier than I thought it would be.

_**Amy says: **_Hi

_**Tyler says: **_What's with u?

_**Amy says: **_?

_**Tyler says: **_u've been ignoring me 4 the last couple of month

_**Amy says: **_so?

_**Tyler says: **_Ur my girlfriend, ur not supposed to avoid me

_**Amy says: **_we're not going out anymore

_**Tyler says: **_don't you think break ups should take place in reality? Not in ur head?

_**Amy says: **_I thought it was obvious when I walked in on you making out with Tammy!

My face turned red when I sent that.

_**Tyler says: **_...

_**Amy says: **_is that all you have to say to ur ex?

_**Tyler says: **_ex? We're still going out

_**Amy says: **_we haven't been going out since Paris

_**Tyler says: **_Relationships aren't over until the guy says it is, Ames.

_**Amy says: **_Not in this case

_**Tyler says: **_You've changed

_**Amy says:**_ Yup, I've changed my relationship status to single

_**Tyler says: **_Ur not single!

_**Amy says: **_I am now, and I have been for 6 months.

_**Tyler says:**_ The dance is in 2 days

_**Amy says: **_so?

_**Tyler says: **_You think I'm going to be the only jock without a date?

_**Amy says: **_Go with Tammy

_**Tyler says: **_Tammy's nothing, it's u who I want to be with. Tammy was a mistake, I never liked her.

_**Amy says: **_So you randomly make out with girls?

_**Tyler says: **_Ames, I still want to be with u.

_**Amy says: **_Well, I don't want to be with you.

_**Amy is offline.**_

It felt good to take charge for once, there was none of that when I was going out with Tyler. Where ever Tyler was, I was. Whatever Tyler said, I said. Not anymore.

I was still steaming, so I decided to go on a walk.

I left a note on Nellie's door and left.

* * *

I checked my watch, it was 8. The sun was setting. I was at the park, the last time I watched the sunset was with Tyler. Today it's different, or at least I thought it was.

"Amy,"

* * *

"_Never let the hand you hold, hold you down."_

~Author Unknown


	23. Chapter 23

I've thought long and extremely hard about leaving the 39 clues fandom, and I'm not sure if I really want to stop writing for this fandom -_-. I obviously want to write for other fandoms too, but for now I'll stick with the 39 clues for a little longer. But after awhile, the 39 clues will get old. This chapter has 3 POV's, and I know I said I would stick with one for each chapter but... I lied.

Read and review please!

* * *

"Before you were born I carried you under my heart. From the moment you arrived in this world until the moment I leave it, I will always carry you in my heart."

_-Mandy Harrison_

Amy POV

"Tyler?" I gasped, I felt exposed.

Tyler was wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and his hair looked like Dan's science project, he was also holding a bottle of beer in one hand. I could tell he was trying to keep his balance, his eyes looked unfocused.

"You!" Tyler shouted while taking another sip of beer. "It's, you!"

I got up from the bench, I didn't know if I should run away or get him some help. Tyler wasn't supposed to be drinking; he hardly ever did- mainly because we were underage.

"T-tyler," I said gently,

"Amy," his voice sounded far even though he was only standing about 10 feet away from me. I could smell his breath, it reeked!

"Wh-what are you doing h-here?" I asked nervously, Tyler was wild when he was drunk. I've only ever seen him drink once, and that was for a dare at a party.

"Hah! To see you," Tyler was completely wasted, "I missed you, didn't you miss me?"

"Tyler," I felt my insides slowly go hollow and my hands drip sweat,

"Didn't you!" It was more of a shout than a question. He laughed, it was a laugh that you would hear when you entered a bar or casino. "I know- you- did." He said sternly.

"I-I," I tried to make my feet run, but my brain just wouldn't work.

"What? You What?"

"I didn't miss you," I regretted saying that the second it came out of my mouth,

"That's a lie! I meant everything to you!" He was sounding pretty shallow,

"No,"

"You! You're just- This is all _YOU'RE _fault!" His voice was even more unsteady than he was,

"W-what is?" I still couldn't get my feet to budge.

"You're fault that everyone at school hates me,"

"Who hates you?"

"Everybody. It's _your_ fault."

"I-I didn't do a-anything,"

"EXACTLY! You could have just forgiven me and we could've pretended that nothing ever happened, but NO!" He almost lost his balance, that's when I realized that he was walking towards me.

"Tyler, you don't know what you're saying." I whispered. I looked around to see if there was anyone, anyone at all that could help. No, Tyler and I were all alone in an empty field.

I was still trying to make my legs run when Tyler through his beer bottle down, it shattered into a thousand pieces. Then he looked me straight in the eye and lunged onto me.

* * *

Natalie POV

I was glad that Ian had come to pick me up instead of Dan, I knew Dan knew. Dan would've been furious, but Ian just wouldn't shut up.

"Natalie, is this really the right decision?"

"Yes,"

I stopped listening to Ian and just nodded or shook my head whenever he asked me a question. Then he said something that knocked the air out of me.

"What kind of mother would you be if you didn't even try?" I felt my eyes water when I thought about that.

There was a long pause,

"You should try before rushing to a conclusion that might not even be the right solution," Even though Ian was driving, it felt like he was looking directly at me.

"You're right, I should try but-" I was cut off by Ian

"It's not too late, you can still try. How do you think he would feel when he finds out that his mother didn't even bother to try or-" This time I cut Ian off,

"STOP IT! How do you think I feel about this? Do you think I would put him up for adoption if I didn't have to? I'll try if that's what you want but I just need to _think!_ Leave _me alone!_" Tears ran down my cheeks when I said that, but I didn't feel guilty.

Ian was quiet the whole way home.

* * *

Ian POV

I couldn't believe Natalie said that, she has yelled at me before but it never affected me. This time, it almost stung.

I watched Natalie get out of the car, she was still crying. She changed, her whole life changed. And all I was doing was making what could have been for the best, worse.

I got out of the car when I couldn't see Natalie anymore, she was already inside. I got outside, it was pitch dark. I sat on the hood of Dan's car, I was alone and cold. But I didn't feel like going inside yet.

I didn't know what I was waiting for, but it felt like I was waiting for something. Maybe for Natalie to come out and tell me she wanted to talk to me, or I might just be waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Either way, I was waiting for something.

Natalie was right, she does have to make this decision on her own without any disturbances. She doesn't need me for this, but I want to help. I want to tie her pink diamonds shoelaces again and hold her hand when we left the house to play in the garden again.

After waiting for awhile, I heard a loud and familiar shriek coming from the direction of the park.

"_Help_!"

* * *

"A baby is something you carry inside you for nine months, in your arms for three years and in your heart till the day you die."  
_- Mary Mason_


	24. Chapter 24

Hi! It's been way too long since I've last updated and I'm surprised that I was able to do so today (I have a terrible headache). But I really need help! I have to write a story about a boy talking to an ant (yes an ant) do you guys have any suggestions on what I should do- cuz I've got writers block for this...

Anyways, read and review please and I know it's short and probably not as good and you had hoped. I'll probably delete this chapter when I feel better but please give me some suggestions!

I promise the next chapter will be longer and better because it's baby Blake's spotlight.

* * *

Ian POV

I sat quietly and alone in the darkness, I wasn't sure if I had really heard what I had heard. But something about that voice made me want to run into the woods. It was so quiet, it was hard to believe that someone had just screamed.

But the way the voice repeated in my head made me walk, and then run towards the direction of the park.

"Help!" The voice repeated and this time it wasn't in my head. I ran faster until I finally reached the field where Tyler and Amy were.

Amy was pushed against a tree a couple of feet away from me; I knew she could see me. The way she looked relieved when I was there made me feel good. I ran towards her avoiding the broken bottle of beer on the ground, Tyler was probably too drunk to realize I was there. So sneaking up behind him was quite easy, and not just because I was trained.

Amy's sweater was on the ground, I recognized it because I was the one who bought it for her. I felt myself get hot when I realized what Tyler was trying to do. I surprised him when I pulled him by the shoulder.

"Hey!" He stunk, a lot. "Let go of me!"

Instead I pushed him away, he wobbled a bit before collapsing. He tried to get up, but was too drunk.

"Ian," Amy's voice was quiet and uneasy, I kneeled down beside her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but more tears poured down her cheeks. I helped her up and put her sweater back on.

* * *

Tyler way just lying on the ground now, he looked like he was sleeping so we just left him there. "I declare to you that woman must not depend upon the protection of man, but must be taught to protect herself, and there I take my stand."

-Susan B. Anthony


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys! I know, it's been weeks since I've last updated. Things have been... messed- but it's cooling off. Anyways, read and review.

Warning- This chapter has graphic details and may be disturbing (Birth of Blake).

* * *

"A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bank balance smaller, homes happier, clothes dirty, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for."

-Anonymous

* * *

Dan's POV

It all just slapped me in the face; everything was going by so fast. My head was spinning, I didn't even know how I ended up in the hospital. One minute, Natalie and I are watching a movie – the next, she's screaming while clutching her stomach. Nellie said that she was having contrations or contations - something like that (contractions).

I walked through the door of the room, the hospital is a lot more interesting than you would think. There were wires, computers, an extremely loud beep, and so much more. Natalie was laying on the bed. I sat down in the chair beside her, I knew the chair was meant for me because of all the baby movies Natalie made me watch. I felt sort of weird, the nurse made me wear this really screwed up purple thing- almost like a giant baby sleeper- up until last week, I didn't even _know_ what a sleeper was. The nurse also topped my purple outfit off with a matching purple hair net. Despite the pain I knew Natalie was going through, she still smiled when she saw me.

"Hey," she said weakly. "Is everyone here?"

"Yeah, they're waiting outside." I replied.

"I can't believe he's only minutes away."

"Me too, all that there's left to do- is wait."

Natalie was wrong about the minutes away part, yes she was in labour- but apparently giving birth takes awhile. They should change them name of the book "9 Months" into "9 months and possibly a couple of hours of living hell".

* * *

I was half asleep in the chair when a nurse woke me up, I almost fell out of the chair.

"It's time," The nurse said.

"What time?" I asked while wiping away the drool on my face.

"Her water broke, we're going to have to ask you to step back."

I stood up and walked to the back of the room. Natalie was screaming.

"You're not going to want to miss this." Said the Doctor, I decided to see what he meant- what I saw scarred my life.

I had never seen so much blood before! Natalie was screaming her head off, but I was speechless. The books that I've read said that this moment would be beautiful, it's _not. _I had the urge to look away, but my head wouldn't turn. I wanted to be beside Natalie, holding her hand—but I just couldn't move. More and more blood came out, I thought Natalie would bleed to death. Blood seemed to be the only thing coming out, but it wasn't.

"Push! Natalie, push!" The nurses chanted.

"Oh my gosh!" Natalie screamed.

Slowly, a bloody bump came out. The bump grew into a bubble which grew into and red ball. The ball sort of looked hairy, I could make out what seemed to be eyes and a nose and soon- the entire head. Before I knew it, the whole body was out and Natalie was silent with tears in her eyes.

Blake started to cry, which I think is supposed to be a good thing.

Blood was everywhere, I couldn't move- so I couldn't take any pictures, but a nurse took my camera and took them for me. The doctor allowed Natalie and I a quick glance before taking baby Blake away. I started to feel the blood returning to my brain again, I quickly walked over to the chair and squeezed Natalie's hand.

"Oh- My- Gosh." Was the only thing I could say. I waited impatiently for my "son" to return, what must've been just minutes felt like days. But eventually Blake returned. He was clean and didn't look as purple as he did before, the doctor gently handed Blake to Natalie. I felt a strong urge to want to hold him too. Tears rolled down Natalie's face but she was smiling- another thing that was supposed to happen.

I think I'm going to throw away all of the pregnancy books and movies when I get home.

Natalie kissed all of Blake's little sausage fingers as I examined the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on before. His hair was light brown and his nose was no bigger than a penny, his mouth was a soft pink and they were puckered, his skin wasn't brown like Natalie's- they were pale like mine and flawless, his eyes were like gold- he was perfect.

Natalie looked up and smiled,

"Do you want to hold him?" She asked. I felt sort of nervous, like I might accidently drop him- but I couldn't resist.

I looked down at my son who was sleeping in my arms. He was the size of a tissue box.

I continued to stare at my treasure, and soon- Amy, Ian, Nellie, and the entire football team and Cheer Leading Squad arrived with gifts. Balloons, flowers, diapers, baby clothes, stuffed animals, and baby bottles soon filled the room.

Smiles, tears, and laughs also filled the room. It was perfect, until a grey haired, egg shaped woman busted through the door in a business suit and ruined everything.

"Adoption time!" Insensitive much.

* * *

"If you love someone unconditionally and with your whole heart, than you will do what is best for them not you. I have never learned a harder lesson than giving my child up for adoption and I probably never will."

-Talitha


	26. Chapter 26

Hi! It's been almost a month since I've updated, but I'm back! Anyways, I got like 3 hours of sleep last night because I was up coughing my guts out, so this chapter's pretty rough. Anyways, read and review please- and PLEASE don't flame, that's the last thing I need in my life right now -_-...

* * *

"_Many people will walk in and out of your life, but only true friends leave footprints in your heart."_

_-Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

Ian's POV

Nellie and Amy's eyes were blood-shot, I could tell by the redness in their cheeks that their tears were turning into acid and were burning their cheeks. Not that I could blame them, my eyes were just as red, my right arm was wrapped securely around Amy's shoulder in attempt to try to comfort her.

Nellie was a mess, her crazed make up was running more than her nose, she was holding onto Amy's hand tightly. Her loud crying shook the whole couch. Amy didn't seem to notice though- because she had to blow her nose every couple of seconds.

"They're such great actors!" Nellie gasped while shoving her hand into the giant bowl of buttered popcorn.

"I kn-know!" Amy agreed through her tears. "How could John j-just leave?"

When I had agreed to watch _Dear John _with Amy and Nellie, I thought I'd be the one who would be comforting- not the one who _needed to be comforted_.

"Excuse me for interrupting," said the maid, "But Master Dan is on the phone."

I smirked, Dan had insisted that everyone called him _Mr. Cahill or Master Dan_- this was his way of _maturing _for the baby.

Nellie grabbed the phone and put it on speaker,

"Hey!" Nellie said with her mouth full of popcorn.

"Any ideas?" Dan asked desperately on the other end.

"Heh?" Nellie asked while shoving more popcorn into her already full mouth.

"About the baby! I told you already! If Child Services is going to let us keep Blake, Natalie and I have to show that we're fit enough to be parents!" Dan was losing his patience; we could hear his heavy breathing.

Natalie had thrown a crazed tantrum when the adoptive parents had insisted on keeping the baby. The round shaped agent had agreed to let Dan and Natalie have a 7 days inspection. Since then, Dan and Natalie have bought a condo. They had a week to prepare, and the inspection starts tomorrow.

"Calm down, Dan." Amy said,

"Calm down? Haven't any of you even thought about anything related to Blake?"

We all looked sheepishly at each other. Amy had read _Dear John_ the book and Nellie went out to rent the movie because she didn't feel like reading.

"Sure we have." Nellie said, "But-"

"But?" Natalie asked on the other end.

"We thought it would be a good idea the watch a movie-" I was cut off by Natalie,

"Movie?"

"Let me _finish_, we thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie about _kids."_

"And what _exactly_ did you watch?" Natalie squeaked. Her squeak reminded me of the same squeak she shrieked when she found out her stomach wouldn't "deflate" for another month or so.

"Uhh, D-dear John." Amy sheepishly said.

There was a bunch of yelling coming from Dan and Natalie on the other, they were both yelling at the same time so it was hard to hear what they were saying. The only thing Nellie, Amy, and I could here was: "YOU SON OF... HOW COULD... JERKS... ALL IDIOTS..."

Nellie flinched.

"I know it sounds bad, but we thought it was about kids?" Nellie tried to explain, more to herself than to them.

"Yeah of course, the title _Dear John_ makes _everybody_ think about kids." Dan said sarcastically before hanging up.

* * *

Dan POV

I watched as Nellie paced back and forth in the small condo.

"We're going to fail; they're never going to let us keep him." Natalie muttered.

"Just chill, we still have time."

"We have less than a day!"

"Don't freak out, you're blood pressure's already high." I said with a grin.

Natalie thought, probably about if that comment was worth a fight, but in the end she gave in and smiled with me. There was really nothing left to do but watch TV since I "put aside" my video games for the sake of Blake.

* * *

"Where's Blake?" Natalie suddenly asked.

"Don't w-"

"_Dan! If you lost my baby_-" I cut her off.

"Natalie, just _calm _down. Blake is playing in his crib, I already changed his diaper and everything." I calmly said.

Natalie burst down the hallway and into the nursery,

"DAN!"

"WHAT?" I said while getting up from the sofa and running. It doesn't take long for a person to get that when Natalie yells- you either have to run towards or _away_ from Natalie.

"What is Blake doing with a box of aspirins?" Natalie demanded, she was red- almost as red as Blake was when he was first born.

I smiled, "Maybe he was pissed because of all the yelling."

"That's NOT funny!"

"I gave him it when crying because I couldn't find his maracas." I explained.

Natalie's eyes were glaring, I felt the sudden need of stepping back. Instead I took the risk and walked over to her and put my arm around her waist. "You have to calm down, trust me."

Natalie relaxed a bit, but she was still stiff. We both looked down at the little angel in the crib; I knew we both felt the pain of possibly losing a child.

* * *

"_Every man is afraid of something. That's how you know he is in love with you, when he is afraid of losing you."_

-Unknown


End file.
